It has been proposed to handle the direct terminal storage of fuel elements such that the fuel elements are disassembled and the individual fuel rods are then placed in terminal storage containers more closely packed than was previously possible. This close packing of the fuel rods has the advantage that a larger number of fuel elements can be accomodated in a terminal storage container.
Further, it has been proposed to cut up the individual fuel rods into sections and then load the same into the containers provided. This permits smaller storage unit sizes for direct terminal storage. In contrast to terminal storage containers filled with whole fuel rods, this would afford the advantage of permitting the handling of terminal storage containers of shorter lengths and lower weights in the terminal storage mining depot.
Further, this method makes it possible to use storage unit sizes the dimensions of which correspond to the terminal storage cans of highly active waste glass. In the mining depot, this would have the advantage that only one storage unit size for highly active waste has to be handled.
When separating the fuel rods from the fuel element or when cutting up fuel rods and loading them into a container, the problem arises that the outside of the container becomes contaminated by the radio active cell atmosphere. Further, it is desirable to pack the fuel rods or fuel-rod sections as closely as possible in order to make optimum use of the storage space.